Il t'aime
by AydenQuileute
Summary: Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir où il est, qui il est ou ce qu'il est. Tu as juste besoin de savoir qu'il t'aime. Il t'aime plus que sa propre vie. Il t'aime parce que tu es sa fille. Il t'aime parce que tu es notre fille. Il t'aime parce que tu es la preuve vivante de notre amour. Il t'aime parce que tu existes. Il t'aime parce que tu es Alice.


**Il t'aime**

* * *

_La sagesse des autres n'a jamais servi à rien. Quand arrive le cyclone, la guerre, l'injustice, l'amour, la maladie, le voisin, on est toujours seul, tout seul, on vient de naître et on est orphelin_

Amélie Nothomb.

* * *

Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns regarde ailleurs que les autres sorciers présents à cette cérémonie de commémoration. Tenant par la main une petite fille blonde aux yeux chocolats, elle se dirige vers le hall du château. Pour ce faire, elle contourne le Saule Cogneur, esquissant un faible sourire causé par ses souvenirs auprès de ses meilleurs amis qu'elle a délaissé après la mort de son défunt amant. Elle entre dans le château avec l'intention de passer par la Salle sur Demande et la Bibliothèque.

Elle marche dans les couloirs qu'elle connaît par cœur. Droite, gauche, tout droit, encore à gauche, droite, droite... Et enfin, une immense porte en bois se trouve face à elle. Elle appuie sur la poignet et ouvre la porte en fermant les yeux. L'odeur enivrante des livres anciens emplie ses narines. Elle est à sa place, parmi les livres, les grimoires et les bureaux. _Elle le sait_. Elle ouvre les yeux et ils pétillent à nouveaux d'un brin de malice. Elle lâche la main de la fillette, et cours entre les hautes rangées de livres. Elle rigole aux éclats, heureuse de se sentir entière. Elle sent un souffle dans son cou, se retourne et s'attend à le voir souffler derrière son oreille... mais rien. Juste une légère brise. Alors son sourire se fane, ses yeux s'assombrissent et d'un pas las, elle récupère la petite fille, tient à nouveau sa main, ferme la porte de la Bibliothèque, sort et déambule dans le château.

Sans le vouloir, ses pas la mène au septième étage, face à la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. _Parfois, elle est là, parfois, elle n'y est pas, mais quand elle apparaît, elle contient toujours ce qu'on cherche_. Elle marche trois fois devant le mur et une porte argenté aux floraisons dorées fait son apparition. Une nouvelle fois, elle appuie sur la poignet et ouvre la porte en fermant les yeux. Cette fois-ci, c'est une autre odeur mais encore plus plaisante qui ensorcelle ses sens. Elle sent son odeur mentholée et fraîche. Elle entend son rire charmeur. Elle touche son torse imberbe et conçu spécialement pour elle. Elle goûte à ses lèvres attrayantes. Elle ouvre les yeux et le voit. Lui et son sourire en coin. Lui et ses doux cheveux blonds. Lui et ses yeux gris envoûtants. Lui et sa beauté sans pareil. Lui et le bonheur qu'il lui a offert. Lui et elle. Elle et lui. Elle est heureuse d'être amoureuse de lui. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sait. Elle sait que toutes ses sensations qu'elle ressent sont fausses. Elle ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Une partie d'elle est _morte_ avec lui. Dire qu'elle se sent entière avec les livres est faux. Parce qu'elle n'est entière qu'avec lui. Dire qu'elle est heureuse d'être amoureuse avec lui est faux. Parce qu'elle serait plus heureuse si elle n'était jamais tombé amoureuse de lui, au moins, elle n'aurait pas souffert de sa mort.

Alors qu'elle commence à le haïr pour l'avoir fait l'aimer et que ses yeux chocolats se teintent noir de colère, elle hurle de colère. Elle hurle à la mort. Elle hurle et pleur. Elle hurle sa tristesse à Merlin. Et elle tourne la tête à droite et pose son regard sur la petite fille. Cette petite fille est tout ce qu'il lui a laissé de leur unique nuit d'amour. Elle se souvient que durant sa grossesse, elle s'était posé de nombreuses questions plus ou moins importantes. Serait-ce un garçon ou une fille ? Elle était persuadé que le bébé serait une fille. Sera-t-elle blonde ou brune ? Aura-t-elle les yeux gris ou marrons ? Sera-t-elle petite ou grande ? Sera-t-elle heureuse sans père ? Sera-t-elle heureuse avec moi ? Serais-je une bonne mère ? Comme pourrais-je l'aimer autant que ce que je l'ai aimé... ? Désormais, elle sait que c'est une petite fille blonde aux yeux chocolats. Mais les dernières questions restent sans réponses... Elle ne se fait pas de souci. Elle est pratiquement sûre que sa fille est heureuse même sans son père, qu'elle aime sa fille comme il se doit et qu'elle est une bonne mère. Mais le doute plane... Elle sait que sa fille sera apte à se construire sans son père. Mais elle. Sera-t-elle apte à se construire sans lui... ?

De sa voix fluette, sa fille lui pose une question : "Dis maman ?"

Et elle lui répond : "Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _Alice_ ?".

La petite réfléchi. Elle ne sait pas si elle a le droit de poser sa question. Mais audacieuse comme elle est, elle la pose enfin : "Où est mon papa ? Parce que toutes mes amies ont un papa et une maman. Mais moi je n'ai que toi. Alors où est mon papa ?".

La question fatidique était posé. Elle s'y était préparé à cette question. Ton papa te regarde du ciel. Ton papa est parti. Ton papa est toujours avec toi mais tu ne le vois pas. Elle y avait réfléchi. Longtemps d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait lui poser la question à l'âge de six ans, aussi tôt. Elle maintenant que le moment venait d'arriver elle ne savait pas que répondre.

Alors elle se baisse pour se mettre à la même taille que sa fille, lui prend les deux mains, la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit : "Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir où il est, qui il est ou ce qu'il est. Tu as juste besoin de savoir qu'il t'aime. Il t'aime tellement ma puce. Il t'aime plus que sa propre vie. Il t'aime parce que tu es sa fille. Il t'aime parce que tu es notre fille. Il t'aime parce que tu es la preuve vivante de notre amour. Il t'aime parce que tu existes._ Il t'aime parce que tu es Alice. **Il t'aime**_".


End file.
